Custard Coast
- | shard = Level 1965 | characters = Misty | champion = Shark Survivor | new = ( ) and ( ) in the same level in with combination orders in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Spicy Shop | previous2 = Spicy-Shop.png | next = Vanilla Villa | next2 = Vanilla-Villa.png }} Story Misty was afraid of a candy corn that looked like a shark's fin. Tiffi grabs a candy corn to prove Misty that it is just only a candy corn, so that she can now take a swim in the sea freely. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However; **Chameleon candies simultaneously appear in both licorice locks and sugar chests for the first time in level 1957. **Magic mixers appear in levels which require combination orders for the first time in level 1962. **Magic Mixers that can spawn licorice locks appear in candy order levels for the first time in level 1968. Levels Custard Coast is quite a difficulty spike with a mean of 6.87. It has only two levels with a difficulty below somewhat hard: and . It contains eight very hard levels: , , , , , , and , as well as five extremely hard levels: , , , and . Overall, this episode is MUCH harder than the previous episode, Spicy Shop, which has a mean of only 5.47. | somewhat hard = 0 | hard = 0 | very hard = | extremely hard = 5 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP132 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1956 Reality.png|Level 1956 - |link=Level 1956 Level 1957 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1957 - |link=Level 1957 Level 1958 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1958 - |link=Level 1958 Level 1959 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1959 - |link=Level 1959 Level 1960 Reality Second Nerfed.png|Level 1960 - |link=Level 1960 Level 1961 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1961 - |link=Level 1961 Level 1962 Reality.png|Level 1962 - |link=Level 1962 Level 1963 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1963 - |link=Level 1963 Level 1964 Reality Before.png|Level 1964 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1964 Level 1964 Reality After.png|Level 1964 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1964 Level 1965 Reality.png|Level 1965 - |link=Level 1965 Level 1966 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1966 - |link=Level 1966 Level 1967 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1967 - |link=Level 1967 Level 1968 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1968 - |link=Level 1968 Level 1969 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1969 - |link=Level 1969 Level 1970 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1970 - |link=Level 1970 |-| Champion title= Shark Survivor.png|Champion title|link=Shark Survivor Episode 132 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 132 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Custardcoast.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 100th timed level, level 1958 and the 800th jelly level, level 1963. *This episode previously contained two design errors ( and ). *This episode shares its second word with Crumbly Coast. *In mobile, it have been many episodes ago for using yellow path since Wacky Waterhole. *This episode does not have candy bombs since their introduction at Salty Canyon. **They can still appear from mystery candies. *This is the first episode to contain 5 extremely hard levels. *This is the first episode to contain 8 very hard levels. *Consequently, only 2 levels have difficulty ratings below very hard. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (1956-1966) and a part of another hell's cluster (1968-1988, except 1976). Category:World Thirty-Five Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016